


Save the World

by tarie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss drabble for Peter/Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the World

Peter doesn’t remember what happened after he exploded. One minute he was burning up, Nathan’s strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he propelled them skyward. In the next, Peter is coming to in a nondescript, nearly bare room. His head pounds something fierce, and it takes a few long moments for his vision to become less blurry. Someone young, blonde, and female comes into focus. Her brow is furrowed and pinched, eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

“You’re alive,” she chokes, one trembling hand reaching out to touch Peter’s cheek. 

Her skin is smooth, warm, familiar. 

“Yeah,” Peter murmurs, one corner of his mouth hitching. He doesn’t remember whether or not he broke apart, doesn’t remember how high he was before Nathan let go, doesn’t remember how far he fell before he went completely nuclear. 

_I’m alive because of you_ , Peter wants to tell her, but words aren’t enough.

With supreme effort, he sits up in the cot. Springs groan in protest, but Peter barely hears them. All he can see is her, and soon all he can taste is his niece. Her lips are soft and supple, full of life. 

When she kisses him back, Peter knows Claire has saved his world.


End file.
